Mejores amigas
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Hermione adora a los chicos, pero después de tantos años de tener a hombres por única compañía, su amistad con Ginny ha sido como un respiro. Viñeta amistad, Hermione/Ginny.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío,todo de Rowling.**

Viñeta pedida por Marvles( María José) y dedicada por entero a ella. Que tengo la desgracia de no conocer personalmente,pero a la que considero una gran amiga.

**Mejores a****migas**

No es lo mismo sin los chicos alrededor. Se han acabado las escapadas furtivas por las noches bajo la capa invisible de Harry; y las largas conversaciones de las madrugadas en la Sala Común, no son iguales. Ya el tema de conversación no es solamente sobre Quidditch o qué harán para ayudar a Harry a librarse de su destino fatal.

Todo es diferente, pero no por ello malo.

Porque ahora se ríe junto con Luna y Neville todas las mañanas durante el desayuno de cosas vanas y sin sentido. Porque ahora puede esperar el periódico tranquila sin que necesariamente el titular sea sobre las muertes de magos y muggles por obra de Voldemort. Porque ahora las madrugadas en la Sala Común son horas seguidas hablando con Ginny sobre las cartas que los chicos envían a diario, sobre la ropa que les gustaría comprar para el próximo verano en el callejón Diagon o sobre cómo se supone que completarán dos metros de pergamino para Encantamientos cuando apenas tienen tiempo para respirar.

Hermione aprecia mucho a Luna, pero Ginny siempre será su mejor amiga. Ginny fue la primera chica que se acercó sin criticar sus dientes excesivamente largos o su indomable cabellera. Fue la única con la que habló por primera vez de chicos y a la que le contó sobre su cita al baile con Krum. Fue la que le pidió perdón llorando por haberle contado a Ron sobre su beso con el búlgaro y la que la consoló la noche en que su corazón se rompió al ver a Ron besando a Lavender.

Hermione adora a los chicos, pero después de tantos años de tener a hombres por única compañía, su amistad con Ginny ha sido como un respiro. Porque la joven Weasley, con su gran sentido del humor, consigue sacarla de la biblioteca para pintarse las uñas o para combinar faldas. Pero Ginny no es sólo moda y chicos, claro que no. Su amiga es una de las chicas más inteligentes que conoce y con la que puede mantener una conversación sobre prácticamente cualquier tema.

Ginny es su eterna compañía en el colegio, el hombro en el que llora cuando siente que las ganas de ver a Ron pueden más que ella y cuando quiere gritar porque cree que haber vuelto a Howgarts sin los chicos ha sido un error. En esas ocasiones Ginny la observa con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada herida y le pregunta si ella está pintada en la pared y sino valía la pena volver al colegio para estar juntas con sus demás compañeros. Porque aunque sus mejores amigos siempre serán Harry y Ron, Ginny le ha enseñado que no tienen porque ser los únicos, y que Parvati, Dean y los demás pueden llegar a ser grandes amistades.

-Hermione-

La joven levanta el rostro y su mirada se encuentra con la cara pecosa y sonriente de Ginny. La joven trae una escoba bajo el brazo y algo que parece un casco. Hermione niega con la cabeza horrorizada, porque sabe que no tiene escapatoria y que hoy deberá afrontar una de las cosas que más miedo le dan: volar en escoba.

-No seas cobarde, Hermione-

-Tengo miedo, Ginny. Odio las escobas-

Pero su mejor amiga no cede, porque por Merlín, Ginny es una Weasley y todo el mundo sabe que un Weasley nunca da su brazo a torcer. Hermione observa la roja cabellera de Ginny moverse con las violentas sacudidas producidas por la risa que le ha de provocar la mueca de espanto que Hermione sabe, tiene pintada en el rostro.

-Por Merlín, Hermione. ¿Has volado en dragones y le tienes miedo a una escoba?-

-Volé porque tenía que hacerlo, Ginny, no porque quisiera-

Ginny se encoge de hombros.

-Les prometí a Ron y Harry que te haría una jugadora de Quidditch y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-

Y sin decir nada más, la pelirroja se acerca hacia Hermione y la toma de la muñeca. Trata de resistirse, pero Ginny consigue levantarla sin esfuerzo alguno. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeño puede tener tanta fuerza? Es una de las pocas preguntas de las que Hermione no conoce la respuesta.

Sin más forcejeos y entre risas se deja arrastrar por su mejor amiga hasta el hueco del retrato. Probablemente Luna y Neville también estarán en el campo de Quidditch, porque Luna ha dicho que ella también quiere aprender a volar y Hermione suelta la risa de sólo imaginársela.

Ginny la mira y le dirige una enorme sonrisa.

-No será tan malo-

-Lo sé-

Ambas continúan caminando por el pasillo. No es igual sin los chicos alrededor, se repite Hermione, pero aún así es maravilloso. Porque ahora tiene la oportunidad de ser un poco más normal que antes, si es que alguna vez lo fue y de reír de cosas de chicas con Ginny.

Y Hermione ríe con total libertad, preguntándose de qué cosas hablará con Ginny, su mejor amiga, esa noche.


End file.
